


Edit: Staring at the Stars

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries [7]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds





	Edit: Staring at the Stars

[reblog](http://bit.ly/2IiInqT) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/Staring-At-the-Stars-765668625)

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
